Valkyria Chronciles:  Third Reich Rising
by Nonewiser
Summary: Albrecht Karsten is a Wehrmacht officer seeking redemption through Gallia's conflict with the Empire.  However the road to hell is paved with good intentions.  Will Albrecht end up doing more harm than good?


**Worlds at War**

"So…this is how it ends…" I comment darkly as I watch my beloved city begin torn apart by Soviet forces. Closing my eyes I force myself to look away from the destruction. It was too much for me to watch. Berlin, the city where I was born, the city where me and my friends rode bikes together, the city in where I kissed my first girl, the city which I had taken up arms for and sworn to protect was falling apart at the seams. Opening my eyes I wander around my superior officer's office.

_Actually its my office now_ I think amusingly while regarding my commanding officer's now very dead body. Franz Oswin, a man of later years and of whom held an impeccable belief in Hitler's Germany. I can still see the passion that would light up in those tired gray eyes when he would talk about Hitler's dream of a better world, a German world.

"_You just wait Albrecht! Hitler is going to lead the German people out of the dark and into the light! Just you wait!"_

The sound of explosions drew my attention to the window. Walking slowly back up to the window I gently push aside the curtain and regard the new landscape. _Broken _was the first word to come to my mind as I looked on. It was like God's hand came down from heaven and smashed the city with a hammer over and over again. Most of the buildings that occupied the city were completely leveled to just a pile of concrete and steel and what buildings remained standing were mere ghost of their former selves. The streets were littered with the destroyed cars, tanks, and bodies. Hundreds and hundreds bodies laid on the cold pavement as the war raged on. Some of what remained of the Wehrmacht took up defensive positions behind a sandbag emplacement. I let out a long held sigh out and drop the curtain. I turn my attention back to Franz's body.

"Was this the Germany that you were so excited to see Franz?" his cold corpse didn't give me a reply and even if he could I doubt he would have responded. Germany may be in shambles, defeat may seem inevitable, and most Germans have resigned themselves to this cruel fate but not me. I, Albrecht Karsten, proud Wehrmacht Captain of German Forces would not accept this defeat. I would not accept this world that was in front of me. I wouldn't continue to fight however. In the current situation fighting served only to deny the inevitable defeat by the hands of the savage Russian forces that now raped our city. No….I had come across a different solution. I and several thousand Wehrmacht soldiers would flee to not another city but to a different world. A world called Gallia.

I had created a portal. A portal into another world. By employing some of the most brilliant minds Germany had to offer we had created a gateway which lead to a strange yet similar word named Gallia. From what I and my team had managed to gather Gallia was currently engaged in its own war against the Empire. Using my own network of spies we had managed to gather the facts of the war. The empire seeked to control Gallia for its resources and to help its conquest on the Federation. After learning this I became enthralled with the idea of moving over. This time when I fought I wouldn't be fighting for a tyrant. I would be fight against the tyrant this time. With that in mind I picked up last of the documents I needed before making the last and final transition into the other world.

A brisk walk, a short elevator ride down and I had arrived in the secret lab located under HQ. A pair of armed guards saluted me and I returned the gesture.

"Commander, are you ready to leave?" the guard questioned me

Giving the handle on my briefcase a light squeeze I respond "Yes. Let us leave this place and etch out a new existence in Gallia." The two guards give a smile and reply "Sir!"

The guards walk to opposite sides of the room and pull out keys from inside their pockets. They insert the keys into the locks and look at each other. The guard on the right holds up his hands and counts down. Three….two….one…now. The guards turn their keys simultaneously and the large armored doors bearing the German Eagle opened up. Upon entering the room revealed a marvel of science. A large circular structure stood in the middle of the room. It was big enough for two tiger tanks side by side to fit through and was hooked up to several super generators that served for its power. The two guards start jogging off in front of me and open up a wooden box that had been set there several days before our grand journey. Inside revealed a special concoction of explosives I had developed for this day. It combined conventual bomb making techniques of our world but the kick was the ragnite that I had implemented inside the device. The explosive power of said ragnite-TNT bomb was truly astounding. The guards continue to setup the bombs while I input the necessary calculations into the machine to ensure we make it to the other side. A few knob turns, numbers crunched, and a lever pull and the machine roared to life. The thousands of carefully placed Telsa Coils that littered the inside of the ring began to shoot electricity outwards and met in the middle. As the energy output increased the glowing blue ball in the center of the ring grew and grew until the threshold was met at which point the machine began to manipulate the energy into a wrymhole. The ball of blue light began to twist and turn and shot outwards violently but remained contained inside the ring. Several minutes later the ball began to flatten out and take shape to the ring. After the portal took the shape of the ring the other side could be seen. It was a bright and beautiful day in the word of Gallia. Slowly I put my hand up to the portal. It was like looking into a pond or a lake. Small waves always going back and forth, always in motion.

"Sir."

"Hmmm?" I turn around and see that the guards have finished setting up the explosives. "Ah…you two go on ahead. I'll be there shortly." With a nod and a salute the men go through the portal. Standing at the entry way I turn and regard my world one last time. "Leb wohl und viel gluck." (Farewell and good luck) With that I turned around and left this war for another.

Author Note: So…what'd ya think? Kinda wrote it on the spur of the moment. Was sorta inspired by Fullmetal Alchemist in which Edward travel b/n his word and our world. Anyways please review and let me know if this is something I should continue. Cheers.


End file.
